


Hug

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows that Hermann just got off the phone with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

Title: Hug  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 380  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt knows that Hermann just got off the phone with his father.

Newt knows that Hermann just got off the phone with his father. He can tell by the way a vein in Hermann’s forehead is currently doing a tango. The man is pacing back and forth at speed he rarely manages because it makes his bad leg hurt. Hermann’s cane is clattering against the floor with enough noise to almost drown out Newt’s music.

After ten minutes, Hermann is starting to wear down. He isn’t moving as quickly and it is clear his leg is starting to throb. Newt stays where he is, picking up the same piece of stomach and putting it back down again, making it look like he’s actually working on something instead of being concerned about Hermann.

It isn’t until Hermann pauses to catch his breath that Newt carefully peels his gloves off. He checks himself over to make sure his arms are free of any disgusting substances. Then he gets up and walks over to where Hermann has come to a stop. Newt takes a deep breath. He’s about to grab a tiger by the tail and once he does, he can’t just let go.

Hermann frowns as Newt steps in front of him. As soon as he starts to open his mouth, Newt wraps his arms around Hermann’s frame. Hermann sputters something unintelligible and for a very brief moment, Newt worries he’s done the wrong thing. Then Hermann sags against Newt until the smaller man is supporting his entire weight.

They stay that way for a few minutes, with Newt’s hand rubbing small circles between Hermann’s shoulder blades. Newt can feel Hermann shaking and isn’t sure if it is from stress, from the fact that he’s being hugged, or the pain in his leg. Whatever the reason, Newt doesn’t let go of him until Hermann straightens up.

Newt ignores the grouchy look on Hermann’s face, even if it makes the man look like a wet cat, because Hermann’s eyes are saying ‘thank you’. He grins at Hermann before walking back over to his table, putting his gloves on, and poking at the Kaiju entrails on the tray. The sound of Hermann shaking out a pain pill is followed by a piece of chalk sliding along the blackboard. Smiling to himself, Newt gets back to work.


End file.
